


Rabbit holes are not Wells.

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc gets out of the well, Implied Supernatural Spooky Shit, Spoilers for S2 Ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Doc gets out of the well, the little girl that saves him seems a bit familiar.





	Rabbit holes are not Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of the 'Waverly is Wynonna's kid' theory, but this idea came to me at the end of the last episode and I couldn't shake it so here ya go.

He’s back in this godforsaken well.

 

Nothing to eat or drink or do, but scream for her.

 

What he gets wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“Hey, are you ok down there Mr?” He looks up but the sun blocks his view, all he can see is a head, along with the outline of a hat, a familiar looking hat, “I can tell you’re alive!” The voice is feminine in its properties, “Look I’m gonna throw a rope down ok?”

 

He doesn’t trust her for a second, but low and behold a rope is thrown down and hangs there waiting, “Thank you, Ma’am.” A laugh, “But might I ask why you are doing this?”

 

“I like to help people!” Was the reply, “And don’t call me Ma’am makes me sound old!”

  
Doc starts to climb the rope, it's sturdy, his so called ‘Savior’ must be either strong, or found a tree to tie it too, as he throws his hand over the top he finds it to be the latter because he’s not very sure the small bit of a thing starting before him could hold his weight.

 

She’s barely 5’3, long brown hair, her build is skinny but obviously more strong than he initially thought as he looks at her, the hat is a skewed and she reaches to fix it, upon seeing her face recognition fills his head and he starts a little bit.

 

“Howdy, I’m Alice W.” Her eyes are such a bright blue they burn, and she couldn’t have been more than a child, her name rings bells in his head, memories he doesn’t need at this current time, “Sorry, I would have come sooner but something was holding me back.”

 

She starts to walk back across the fields, he sees the heeled boots and the butt of a gun hiding in her left one, she crooks a porcelain hand at him in a ‘Come on’ motion, she looks like a child.

 

“You can’t be more than fourteen.” He states as he takes steps towards her.

 

“I’m fifteen.” Alice replies in a familiar deadpan, “Now are you coming or what? You have someone to look for right?”

 

“How would you know that?” She shrugs, still walking, brown curls swaying.

 

She’s still walking, “Lucky guess, now I’ll tell you a secret if you come with me into town.”

 

Doc’s not overly sure why he follows her, but a stick cracks behind them, and faster than himself she’s got the gun out of her boot and shot at the source, he stares, “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

 

Alice’s nose crinkles a little bit, “Let’s just say my Mama gave me a gun, and my Father taught me how to shoot it.”

The walk in silence the rest of the way, “Start at Shorty’s.” She suggests on the street corner, people ignoring her but sneering at him, “Find information about her, whatever you can… Just save her ok Mr.Holliday?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“My future _kinda_ depends on it.” She smiles and it’s soft, and so he watches as she nods at the door to Shorty’s from where they stand, slips her hands into her pockets and leans against the wall, “Get going.”

 

His life is strange, but he starts across the street.

 

“Oh! By the way, Alice is my middle name! Willow is my first!”

 

He looks back, watches the girl smile at him before a car drives past and she’s gone from the wall as if she never existed in the first place.

 

_I need to find Wynonna._

 

Doc only realises that he never gave the girl his name much much later.


End file.
